Ziva Lies
by Random Dice
Summary: Gibbs lay in his bed, Jenny sleeping peacefully, having not knowing the reason for their daughter’s cry fest earlier that day. He knew he had to do something, something to make Abby feel better, and help Ziva.


A/N: I'm sick…I know, I know. For anyone who follows me on fanfiction, they know that I'm ALWAYS sick. It's a pain in the ass, pardon my French. I've been watching The Nanny lately and it made me want to write a NCIS fic, since I already did a Nanny one.

This might be a little sad, I'm not sure, some people are affected by something's more then others. So here goes on this song fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the song Alyssa Lies.

_Ziva Lies_

_My little girl met a new friend,  
just the other day,  
on the playground at school  
between the tires and the swings_

_But she came home with tear-filled eyes,  
and she said to me "Daddy, Alyssa lies"_

Gibbs sat at his kitchen table, sipping his twelfth cup of black coffee that day. His youngest, Abby, came running in, tears falling from her eyes. She barreled into her father, heartbreaking sobs shaking her small body. Tony, his older by a year son, and his wife, Jennifer, walked in, sorrow in there eyes as they looked at the girl.

"What happened?" Tony shrugged his shoulders, slipping his green backpack off and putting it on the floor.

"She got in the car, crying and she said she wanted you." They left the room to give father and daughter space.

_Well I just brushed it off at first,  
'cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt  
or the things she had seen.  
I wasn't ready when I said "You can tell me"_

Gibbs waited for his daughter to stop sobbing, though the tears still leaked out of her eyes. He rubbed her back, wondering what was so bad to send her into this kind of state. He knew she was prone to do this, do to the fact that she was a little over emotional, but it never stopped Gibbs from worrying.

"Abs, honey, what's wrong?" He said, then added, "You can tell me." When she shook her head. There was a pregnant pause, before she answered.  
_And she said..._

"Ziva lies." Gibbs blinked, not anticipating that. That was all? A girl named Ziva lied?

"Who is Ziva?"

"My friend from school. She lies all the time Daddy!" Abby jumped from his embrace and looked at him with tear filled eyes. "She lies in class and to the teachers when they ask why her arms are black and blue. She lies when they ask her why she's hurt, but she told me the truth!"

"And what's that Abby?" Gibbs had a sickening feeling in his gut that he knew the truth, but for once, he wished, prayed, that his famous gut was wrong, but he knew that it was just wishful thinking. Abby's gaze fell down. Her hair, the color of black that no one knew where it came from, covered her face.

_"Alyssa lies to the classroom,  
Alyssa lies everyday at school,  
Alyssa lies to the teachers  
as she tries to cover every bruise"_

"Her Daddy's mean." She whispered. "He hurts her all the time. She told me he once tried to kill her, but her older brother got in the way, and he dyed." Gibbs closed his eyes for a long time before saying something.

"How do you know this?" Her bright green eyes meet his and he felt his heart shatter at the pain.

"Because…" Her lip trembled. "I saw him hit her in the car." A fresh batch of tears started again, and Gibbs held her for hours, knowing she needed him.

_My little girl laid her head down that night to go to sleep.  
As I stepped out the room, I heard her say a prayer so soft and sweet  
"God bless my mom and my Dad  
and my new friend, Alyssa  
oh I know she needs you bad_

Abby had walked off to bed a few minutes ago and Gibbs went to go check on her. He opened her door a crack and listened when he heard her speaking. She was knelt on her knees, her hands together, her fingers intertwine.

_Because Alyssa lies to the classroom,  
Alyssa lies everyday at school,  
Alyssa lies to the teachers  
as she tries to cover every bruise"_

"Dear God, I know, I don't talk to you much, or at all, but I… I wanted to bless my Mommie, and my Daddy and my big brother Tony. And I, I really want you to make sure my friend Ziva is safe. You see, her Daddy hurts her, hurts her real bad. I don't know why he does, but, just keep her safe God."

Gibbs left the room silently.

_I had the worst night of sleep in years  
as I tried to think of a way to calm her fears  
I knew just what it was I had to do I knew exactly what I had to do*  
but when we got to school on Monday I heard the news_

Gibbs lay in his bed, Jenny sleeping peacefully, having not knowing the reason for their daughter's cry fest earlier that day. He knew he had to do something, something to make Abby feel better, and help Ziva.

That morning Gibbs offered to take Abby to school, briefly telling Jen what was up. In the car, Abby looked out the window, watching the passing cars and houses.

"Are you going to help Ziva Daddy?" Her question was sudden and startled Gibbs, though he didn't show it.

"I'm going to try Sweetheart." She nodded. Gibbs parked his car, and waited for Abby to get out on the other side before taking her hand in his larger one, he walked to the office hoping to get the child.

He sat Abby down on the bench inside and headed to the ladies at the front.

"Excuse me." The ladies, one blonde and the other a redhead wiped their eyes and sniffled before talking to him.

"Yes, sir, sorry. What was it that you needed?" The blonde asked.

"Is something wrong?" The nagging in his gut returned.

"This little girl that goes here, she passed away."

"Who was it?"

"Ziva David. The poor girl was suffering abuse from her father and he finally got her." The redhead told him. Gibbs nodded and turned to go back to his daughter, not wanting to tell his girl that her friend dyed. A lump grew in his throat.

_My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad  
the lump in my throat grew bigger  
with every question that she asked.  
Until I felt the tears run down my face  
and I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today_

"Daddy, why is everyone so sad?" Gibbs sat beside Abby. He took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb the back of her hand. "Daddy? Why are you sad? Where is Ziva? I thought you wanted to talk to her? Daddy?" Gibbs felt his eyes water, but he blinked back the water works.

"Ziva's not coming to work today."

"Why?"

_'Cause she doesn't lie in the classroom  
she doesn't lie anymore at school  
Alyssa lies with Jesus  
because there's nothin' anyone would do_

"Ziva's not going to lie anymore. She won't lie to teachers or anyone else. She's in heaven now."

"Why?"

"There was nothing anyone could do Sweetheart."

_Tears filled my eyes when my little girl asked me why  
Alyssa lies  
Oh Daddy, oh Daddy tell me why  
Alyssa lies_

"Why did she lie Daddy? If she told someone, she would still be alive, right? I mean, if she told someone her Daddy was hurting her, he would be put away, right, Daddy?" Alligator tears rolled down her cheeks as Gibbs held her. He had nothing to tell her, nothing to make her feel better, so he just help her as she cried and asked why.

The End


End file.
